Suna No Tate
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Está es tu defensa absoluta. Y este soy yo, el chiquillo que se atreve a romperla. –Gaanaru- -oneshot-


"**Suma No Tate"**

**By. LadyBrokenDoll (Yuni-chan)**

"_Zozobra, la briza perturbadora que me acorrala. Agonía, el sentimiento mortal que me embarga. Déjame atravesar el muro de la realidad. Permítete destrozar los paradigmas establecidos y encuéntrame donde quiera que estés. Vive, que yo viviré siempre para amarte, sin importar en que sitio del globo terráqueo esté" _

**Disclamer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Este fanfic ha sido elaborado por motivos recreativos y/o personales, sin ningún fin de lucro. El contenido de esta historia me pertenece y queda estrictamente prohibido el plagio total o parcial de ésta obra.

**Advertencias: **Contenido Homosexual Explicito.

**Dedicado:** a ti. Como cada pensamiento, acción y palabra que fluye en mi mente.

**Pareja:** Sabaku No Gaara x Uzumaki Naruto (GaaNaru)

**Capitulo Único:**

"**Defensa Absoluta"**

_**Nunca nadie antes pensó, que dos seres tan diferentes, pudieran ser tan parecidos**_

_**-Ni siquiera yo-**_

Las destellantes hebras rojizas se filtraban por la ventana, iluminando de una manera armoniosa e imparcial el cuarto de tonos avellana*. Los muebles eran escasos y la principal atracción radicaba en el precioso escritorio de cedro tallado que se ubicaba en el centro del recinto acaparando los rayos solares. Sin embargo para un hiperactivo adolecente de ojos azules aquella pieza de decoración pasaba totalmente desapercibida, después de todo prefería extraviarse en el precioso varón tras el tan dichoso mueble.

Le observaba absorto, completamente embelesado; No deseaba perderse ni el más insignificante detalle que le otorgaba aquella escena. Una iluminación destellante, acompañado de suspiros suaves y refrescantes por parte del viento, el sonido de risas y voces un tanto infantiles replicaba como un eco lejano y coronando aquella imagen el magnífico ser que le robaba el sueño, calentaba su sangre y aceleraba su ritmo cardiaco. La luz le brindaba a su piel nívea un brillo prácticamente inhumano que contrastaba con las hebras rojizas de su cabello, tan intensas que únicamente eran capaces de ser comparadas con el rojo brillante de la sangre, el color de la vida, de la renovación, del amor… Un tono similar al explicado empapó las mejillas del rubio ante tal idea, su despistada mente continuo con una lluvia de ideas que vergonzosamente admitiría; Buscó desesperadamente encontrar los orbes del pelirrojo, separando sutilmente sus rosados labios dejó escapar un inaudible suspiro, amaba el fluctuante choque del verde vivo y el azul brillante, combinándose desesperadamente hasta formar una perfecta mezcla homogénea que llevaba como resultado un irrepetible color acqua…

Acqua*.

Ese era el nombre que recibía aquel exótico tono indefinible. Bendecía mentalmente haberle prestado atención a Sai aquella tarde mientras elaboraba tranquilamente una pintura, recuerda haberlo observado usar aquel color para decorar una de las capas del brillante mar que plasmaba, e inquieto le había preguntado si acaso existía un nombre para aquel matiz, ante tal acción el pelinegro le observó ligeramente curioso y contestó con un seco tono "Acqua, se llama Acqua". Sonrió complacido ante el recuerdo de su descubrimiento, incluso cuando para él los ojos del taheño eran sencillamente indescriptibles.

Una sonrisa apareció en las características del blondo adolecente que a la par dejaba caer sus parpados, cerrando con ello sus fanales zafiro. Involuntariamente alzó sus manos llevándolas sobre sus mejillas, acariciando las peculiares y zorrunas marcas que adornaban su rostro. Suspiró nuevamente, en esta ocasión de manera prolongada, internamente confirmaba el hecho de que a pesar de lo tedioso que podría interpretarse la situación, se encontraba realmente encantado con esta; puesto que adoraba observar a su compañero sumergido en el silencio, absorto en sus tareas, devotamente responsable. Despistadamente una vocecilla le recordó que en un tiempo muy cercano él también se encontraría en tal punto de concentración y dedicación, por el cual más de algún incrédulo pagaría por ver. En un arrebato de ensueño y torpeza se permitió absorberse por sus pensamientos, en donde de una forma u otra aquel ser humano era el centro de todas sus ideas, llevándole una y otra vez a la impetuosa necesidad de perderse en él.

Una risita preciosa escapó de los labios del moreno.

La elocuente y seria personalidad. La divagante y racional mentalidad. El desfragmentado y ansioso corazón que pertenecía a aquél ser ocupado eran la muestra tangible que podía permitir declarar de arrogante manera que un chico inquieto, risueño, utópico y despistado como Naruto Uzumaki se complementaba mutuamente con aludido Kage. Era fácil y practico concluir que ambos se encontraban viviendo los torpes pasos de la adolescencia y que como usualmente sucede resultarían en un recuerdo vacio carente de significado o realidad, empero con un vistazo entre aquellas palabras, acciones, adjetivos y sobre todo dentro de ambos sustantivos era más que comprensible que no se trataba de un desliz causado por la juventud, si no de un lazo más profundo e indefinible por los vocablos mortales. El propio amor que les unía, perfeccionando de una u otra forma aquel tipo de relación y la presencia innegable de aquel sentimiento era algo que cualquier humano con más de una neurona sería capaz de entender.

Abrió sus ojos sutilmente, contemplando como el otro le miraba intensamente hasta encontrarse descubierto y dirigir sus orbes hacia los papeles que aparentaba leer a la par de que fingía ignorarle. Sonrió de forma suave y rápida; y tras tal acción volvió a cubrir sus azules y eléctricas pupilas, esas que escondían perfectamente la tristeza y la madurez latente tras la fachada de niño que le adornaba constantemente. Producto de sus propios demonios y deseos, y sabiendo de sobra que aun faltaba tiempo para que él otro terminara su trabajo comenzó a recordar breves capítulos que su mente atesoraba con anhelo. Y siendo un ser tan hiperactivo e inquieto como lo era él, se dejó llevar arrebatadoramente. Era algo que _no_ podía evitar. Era algo que simplemente adoraba ignorar.

Sonrió completamente satisfecho consigo mismo y en aquel instante se extravió en el infinito.

---*---*---*---

_Granos formados a base de silicio*. Dunas brillantes aglomerándose en cada sitio. Fragmentos del desierto enfurecido acorazándote cual impenetrable escudo. Esta es tu defensa absoluta, la coraza que te protege de tu propio universo, la que incrementa su fuerza a base de las amargas memorias que te trae el pretérito. Pregúntate: ¿Cómo es que alguien tan imbécil como él puede saber algo así? ¿Cómo es que alguien tan torpe puede atreverse a decirme esto? Contestare: Yo también lo he vivido…de una forma u otra, de una manera para muchos retorcida, hemos andado en veradas muy parecidas. Porque me entiendes, porque te entiendo, porque nos comprendemos mutuamente. _

_Un rostro frio y una mirada vacía. Convenciste a todo el mundo de ser frio y duro como el hielo; Ellos te creyeron sin chistar, yo __**sabía**__ que no era cierto. Te has rodeado de un fuerte impenetrable, maestramente elaborado como la fortaleza que rodea Versalles*, y con ello te pensaste insensible. Con el pasado te convenciste de ser incapaz de sentir, te afirmaste una y otra vez de ser un monstruo –has de saber claramente que yo también lo hice- empero habrás de sorprenderte quizás, si supieras que me pareces inmensamente mas fuerte cuando te permites sentir, cuando te das la oportunidad de existir y dejar correr la sangre de tus venas, hasta bañar tu alma de electrizantes sensaciones. ¿Sabes? No eres el único que ha sufrido, sin embargo admito que eres entre nosotros dos quien más lo has hecho, no obstante cariño, eres también quien más suele apresar sus sentimientos –y entiendo bien las razones que te llevaron a hacerlo- pero –aun cuando le quito automáticamente valor a todo lo anteriormente dicho- ha llegado el momento de dejar fluir a tus propios sentidos._

_La gran mayoría de mis anhelos más profundos, de mis deseos más grandes, se concentran en ti. No pienso evadirlo, necesito sentirte. Quiero mostrarte como se mira el universo desde este punto. Añoro ser la luz que ilumine tus noches más oscuras y los brazos que te abrazan en durante las más serenas. Ayudarte a levantar si caes. Enamorarte de la vida y embriagarte de las sensaciones vanas como lo es una caricia al despertar. Amarte y renacer en ti. Que dejes fluir lo que sientes y producto neto de ello: que me ames. La mirada de tus ojos sobre los míos no miente, a mi no puedes mentirme –aun cuando llegas a pensar que lo haces-. Estoy entregado a la extenuante tarea de adentrarme a tu armadura, de traspasar las barreras y de que te brindes la oportunidad de atravesarla, porque el día que lo hagas te darás cuenta de una cosa: Estoy aquí, únicamente para ti. Estoy aquí, besando tus labios y acariciando tu rostro, jugando con tus cabellos y embriagando a tu cuerpo; destrozando las distancias que nos separan, desatando las emociones que nos enlazan; haciendo propios los silencios, las caricias, los choques, los desgarramientos, las peleas, los susurros, los olvidos, los suspiros, los gemidos y las inaudibles palabras que vuelan entre nosotros. Ahí, en esos momentos cuando el mundo se resume a nosotros dos. _

_Durante el transcurso del tiempo en inmensas ocasiones suelo encontrarme sorprendido de mis retorcidas maneras para tenerte conmigo, de la irónica manera en que me aferro a llenarte de emociones, de embriagarte por mis sentimientos, de adentrarme a tu alma y grabarme en tu pecho. Aun mas absurdo me resulta en los instantes en que con una caricia, con una mirada, con una palabra eres capaz de reducir mi universo a una masa de sensaciones, a enloquecerme, a bañarme por una lluvia de sensaciones. En momentos así me es imposible no pensar que quien está enseñando a amar aquí eres tú…aun cuando ni sueles darte cuenta de todo esto. De todo esto que provocas en mi, con un simple verbo._

_Sin embargo, estoy empeñado, aun si no puedes notarlo. Con pequeños y aferrados pasos he traspasado tus primeras barreras, me he ido infiltrando en ti. Puedo palpar tu rostro suavemente, soy capaz de besar tus labios lentamente y de que tus manos despeinen las hebras de mi cabello. No obstante, aquella perturbación que me acompaña desde la infancia suele regresar en aquellos momentos en que solemos alejarnos por la forzosa distancia que nos impone el tiempo, y por eso vengo a ti, a pedirte lo que nunca antes le había pedido a alguien…_

_Ayúdame a deshacerme de mis miedos, sobre todo aquellas noches en que me siento solo y presiento que mi existencia carece de motivos que le aten a continuar en este mundo. Auxíliame cuando haya perdido la fe, como aquella noche de mayo en que me perdí completamente en los caminos de la vida. Mantente conmigo cuando mas insista en alejarme de ti, de la misma manera que lo hiciste durante esos meses en que me aferraba a negar tu existencia. Exhórtame a vivir como alguna vez lo hice contigo cuando perjuraste que no existían motivos para seguir vivo, la vez que te sentiste incomprendido. Recuérdame lo amargo que podía llegar a ser el mundo cuando tú no estabas y recuérdate antes de que apareciera en tu vida. Hazme uno de tus motivos para vivir, de la misma forma que lo eres para mí. Mantenme siempre enamorado de ti y permíteme siempre tenerte enamorado. Enséñame a no desgastar las palabras, a dejar la cotidianidad, a jamás perder la improvisación de una caricia inesperada o una frase bonita, de esa forma en que lo hiciste las noches que me recordaste el placer de sentir un abrazo cuando menos lo espero, como cuando me enseñaste que la monotonía es el principal enemigo del romance. Permítete poseerme y permíteme poseerte; y aun así dejarnos libres. Extráñame usualmente cuando no este, añórame y desea tenerme junto a ti, como lo vivo cada vez que no te tengo. Brinca los abismos entre el bosque y el desierto para estar conmigo, así como muy pronto lo hare. Ámame y no te detengas, que entonces yo tampoco parare de hacerlo._

_Destroza tu defensa absoluta; dejándome entrar solamente a mí –puesto que me he vuelto tan egoísta en este aspecto- quiero ser al único al que ames de esta forma dentro de tu corazón. Y déjate sentir todo lo que tú ya sientes. Bésame y déjame besarte hasta que hagamos explotar al universo, porque entonces es en ese instante que entenderás el significado de nuestras existencias_

_Sabaku no Gaara…Ai Shiteru Kyoo To Itsumo._

_---*---*---*---_

Sus verdosos ojos miraban inquietantemente al comúnmente hiperactivo joven que actualmente se encontraba en un estado de ensoñación. Tal comportamiento le resultaba preocupante al dueño de aquel recinto, ligeramente nervioso dudaba si sería conveniente despertarle. Súbitamente observó al muchacho pardo moverse suavemente y de un instante a otro visualizó esos parpados abrirse para mostrar aquellos encantadores iris azules que le fascinaban. Rápidamente volvió su atención a los papeles que firmaba, aprobando y denegando permisos, solicitudes, pronunciamientos y demás asuntos; volviendo con ello al papel de fingir ignorar a su compañero, aun cuando sabía que el otro los abriría lentamente y que hace unos segundos ya había detectado que le contemplaba, no obstante el extranjero no pronuncio palabra alguna al respecto y tan solo una sonrisa satisfecha adornaba su anguloso rostro.

-Hey…Gaara –La voz del rubio sonó sumamente despreocupada, tersa y traviesa mientras una radiante sonrisa iluminaba su moreno rostro- ¿vamos a comer ramen? –El kage le observó acusadoramente mientras el portador de kyuubi reía y se llevaba la mano derecha tras su nuca- ¡Es que tengo hambre…dattebayo!

El aludido giró sutilmente su silla dejando hastiado los papeles que minutos atrás atendía. Cruzó las piernas y analizó en silencio al hiperactivo ninja que esperaba ansioso una respuesta. Suspiró de manera imperceptible, conservando su postura siempre seria y silenciosa.

-Tú y Tus extraños antojos –una suave y sutil sonrisa apareció en su rostro- está bien, te acompañare –suspiró- Así que levanta tu cuerpo y comienza a caminar.

¿Cómo podía negarle tal capricho a Naruto? ¿Cómo podía negarse la satisfacción de verlo feliz?

Se levantó en silencio de su silla acomodándola tras el escritorio, volvió su vista a su visitante que se limitaba a llevar su integridad afuera de la habitación con un paso ligeramente rápido y moviendo las caderas en un sutil vaivén. Sus ojos acqua se apoderaron de la silueta mirándole por unos segundos un tanto embelesado. Sonrió para sus adentros, en ocasiones así no lograba identificar plenamente hasta donde aquel despliegue de aparente ingenuidad y obvia travesura se desprendía del kyuubi o del temperamento inquieto de Naruto. Fuera como fuera, sabía jugar con fuego, y cuando uno logra adiestrarlo no suele quemarse, si no que aprende a entrar en calor.

Caminó tras las huellas de su animada pareja, quien le esperaba sonriente frente a la puerta de salida que al mirarle acercarse le dio la espalda con la intensión de abrir la puerta. Aceleró su paso para con ello conseguir halar al rubio. Una vez completada su acción le acercó a su cuerpo y le abrazó de la cintura. El ligeramente menor en estatura desvió sutilmente sus orbes al suelo, gesto que incomodó a Gaara, quien ante tal acción decidió apresar la barbilla del trigueño con sus dedos y obligarle a alzar la mirada y el rostro, en un movimiento rápido y silencioso le besó. Aquel gestó duro algunos segundos, degustando la esencia del otro, por un instante compartieron sus esencias al inhalar sus almas*, todo resumido en algo tan sencillo y complejo que genera la unión de dos rictus.

Se separaron y al hacerlo el kasekage despeinó la desordenada melena del otro. Aprovechando el estupor ante la acción se concentró en abrir la puerta y con un ademan caballeroso esperó a que el Genin* saliera primero; de haber sido en otra situación seguramente Uzumaki se habría indignado y declarado una serie de quejas absurdas y chillonas, aun así, esta vez se limito sencillamente a arrastrar al pálido y precioso amo de las arenas con la firme intención de que salieran al mismo tiempo. La puerta se cerró tras sus pasos. En el exterior ya hace horas la noche había caído, dejando las arenosas calles vacías. Ambos jóvenes caminaron en silencio un promedio de dos metros y doblaron la esquina rumbó al ya conocido restaurante en donde preparaban los adorados fideos que el alegre ninja esperaba degustar, acompañado del semblante tranquilo y en aquellos momentos exclusivamente feliz de su amado Taheño. Al terminar de doblar la esquina el kasekage tomó por la mano derecha a su amante, él cual ante tal gestó se sonrojó de sobre manera. Siguieron caminando en silencio, en un andar más lento cual desesperado intento por frenar los segundos que atropelladamente corrían y se tornaban en horas. Sus respiraciones iban acompasadas, el viento se encargaba de acariciar sus rostros y una luna se alzaba en el horizonte reflejando su perfilado rostro al observarles andar. Aquellos suaves suspiros de aire se tornaron soplos y discretamente se acercaron más. Sus manos y cuerpos prosiguieron en aquella posición durante todo el trayecto. Sus corazones latían suaves y sincronizados, conjugándose en un solo latido.

Y es que muy dentro de sí, Uzumaki Naruto sabe perfectamente que ese es el silencioso, hermoso y delicado modo en que Sabaku no Gaara tiene para decirle:

Yo También Te Amo.

**-------*------Owari------*------**

_**Llévame en cada latido**_

_**Y búscame en cada suspiro**_

_**Yo también estaré ahí**_

_**Solo para ti**_

_**Únicamente para ti**_

_**Always Yours, Only Yours**_

_**-YLT-**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Tonos avellana**__*- Haciendo hincapié en esta parte, ya que me refiero no solo al color de la avellana ya pelada, sino también a la cascara de la semilla. _

_**Acqua**__*- Tengo dudas sobre la escritura de este color puesto que también lo encontré como "acua" y "aqua", sin embargo en páginas de varias empresas lo encontré como "acqua" si alguien sabe exactamente como se escribe, se lo agradeceré infinitamente._

_**Silicio**__*- Compuesto químico del que están formados los granos de arena. _

_**Versalles**__*- Yo sé, que Versalles no existe en Naruto pero por mas que trate no pude evitar ponerlo –mátenme- después de todo es una de las mejores protecciones que ha sido construida. _

_**Genin**__*- Aun no se demasiado sobre Naruto, pero hasta donde yo sé, él es Genin, si estoy en un error me lo hacen saber onegai. _

Listo! Mi primer Gaanaru! Debo ser sincera, yo hace un año no conocía siquiera esta pareja… -rie- but, my honey me hizo enamorarme de ellos y ya ven, ya ven, ahora estoy fascinada, ojala les haya gustado y sobre todo, ojala te halla gustado. Dejen comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, todo menos virus (por eso de que la lap debe durarme, para la prepa ustedes saben) Cuídense mucho y coman chocolates…!

**Sao **

**Lets duel**

**_Pd_**

_Discretamente indiscreta…¿no? _


End file.
